


A Fresh Start

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Eventual Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Peter Parker, Starker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	A Fresh Start

Lo había perdido todo. Absolutamente todo.

Primero, la tranquilidad.

Después, la esperanza en que las cosas pudieran tomar un rumbo distinto. Aunado a eso, como si fuera un alud que arrasara todo a su paso, se fueron la confianza, la fe y la amistad. Eso había dolido.

Literalmente le habían roto el corazón. Había visto el odio en su mirada, la determinación en sus miradas y el deseo de matarlo si quisiera hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Todavía aquel en su aire magnánimo y digno le había perdonado la vida.

“Yo también lo era”.

Aquellas palabras que salieron de su propia boca seguían atormentándolo al paso del tiempo. Sin amigos, sin nadie cerca de él. Nadie a quien recurrir. No iba a seguir involucrando a más gente si con ello iba a terminar perdiendo más de lo que esperaba conservar. Aquel sueño de querer protegerlos a todos a costa de lo que fuera se estaba tornando en una amarga pesadilla que comenzaba a cobrar vida de poco en poco. Los había perdido y no de la forma en la que aquella revelación le había mostrado. No estaban muertos pero tampoco estaban con él.

Nadie estaba de su lado y Tony resentía los embates de la soledad.

Volvió a postergar su trabajo, aquel con el que buscaba distraerse un poco y esperaba que al menos el insomnio esa noche tuviera compasión de él y lo dejara descansar un par de horas. Su salud comenzaba a resentirlo y si bien sus armaduras eran cada vez más resistentes, su condición mortal no tanto.

Tony se frotó los ojos y se acercó al ventanal. Miró al vacío. La idea era tentadora a esa hora de la noche y la oscuridad parecía ser una gran cómplice. No sería tan difícil y aunque no fuera algo tan digno de él, la posibilidad estaba ahí. ¿Qué más podría sucederle mientras saltaba al vacío? ¿Cuál sería su último pensamiento? ¿En qué o en quiénes pensaría por última vez? ¿Tendría el tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse de algo o, como decían muchos, vería pasar ante sus ojos todo el recuento del drama que había sido su vida?

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces pensando en si esta vez tendría al fin el coraje para hacerlo. No dejaría una sola nota. No habría nadie a quien culpar de sus malas decisiones. Los papeles estaban en orden, todo sería repartido según su último deseo y si no fuera así, no le preocuparía en absoluto. No estaría para verlo ni para sentirse molesto o preocupado por eso.

—Vamos, Tony… Eres mejor que eso —se dijo mientras contemplaba el vacío otra vez con la idea seduciéndolo.

Una vez más miró y se sobresaltó al ver que algo reptaba sobre aquel edifico. Algo iba subiendo y aunque quiso culpar al whisky, supo que no estaba soñando ni alucinando.

Algo se removió en su interior al reconocer aquel juvenil rostro cuyos cabellos danzaban al violento ritmo del viento nocturno. La rapidez con la que subía superaba por mucho la velocidad con la que su confusión se arremolinaba y se enredaba en sus pensamientos.

—¡Hey, señor Stark! ¿Cómo está?

Tony retrocedió un paso hasta que al fin lo tuvo enfrente. Sin máscara, usando aquel traje que le había diseñado y esa mochila café sobre su espalda.

—¡¿Peter?!

El chico sonrió apenas escuchó su nombre y se quedó ahí afuera, sosteniéndose con la yema de sus dedos como si nada.

—Si se pregunta qué hago aquí pues solo vine a ver que estuviera bien.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿No es tarde para que andes solo a estas horas?

El chico sonrió.

—Nah. Mi tía supone que estoy durmiendo pero alguien tenía que detener aquel robo en el cajero y luego en la tienda y detener a esos ladrones que…

Tony suspiró. No esperaba aquella interrupción tan oportuna.

—Bueno, ya me viste. Ya cumpliste con tus deberes y creo que es hora que vayas a descansar. Supongo que mañana tienes clases, ¿cierto?

Peter volvió a sonreír.

—Sí tengo pero andaba cerca y…

Tony arqueó una ceja y el chico entendió aquel gesto.

—… lo dejo descansar. Que pase buenas noches señor Stark.

Aquel gesto dejó frío a Tony pero casi de inmediato, le hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa. Aquel sutil atrevimiento fue algo tan poderoso que pudo acallar todo aquel ruido que llenaba su mente. Ese ligero jalón y el posterior beso en su mano lo tomó desprevenido.

—Descansa, Tony. Sólo quería saber que estás bien.

Tan rápido como lo había visto llegar y lo había sorprendido, así también Tony lo vio descender como si nada. Hasta que pudo reaccionar, otra vez el vacío estaba ante sus ojos y con ello, la ligera calidez de aquel sutil beso inesperado. No pudo entender como fue que aquel tierno gesto había tenido el poder para desarmarlo y dejarlo así, aturdido, gratamente confortado y esperanzado.

Ilusionado.

Otra vez, algo ardió dentro de él. Otra vez, sintió que podía confiar en alguien más. Otra vez, Tony Stark sintió que el mundo era un lugar digno de ser salvado y que por primera vez en toda su vida, había alguien que en su inexperiencia e inocencia, parecía saber exactamente qué era lo que necesitaba y parecía poder dárselo.

Otra vez, en donde menos pensó y con quién menos imaginó, había posibilidades de redescubrir el mundo y enamorarse una vez más tanto de la vida, como del poseedor de aquellos suaves labios que tenían el poder de salvarle una vez más. Otra vez, su roto corazón volvía a unirse y a latir sabiendo que existía alguien que podía mostrarle que valía la pena vivir.

FIN.


End file.
